daniel_tiger_wikiafandomcom_cu-20200213-history
The Baby is Here (Transcript)
At the Hospital *Come On, let's go. *I'm so excited *Mom! Hi! *Hi Daniel, I love you so much. *I love you too. Ugga Mugga *(gurgles) is that the baby? *Mm-hmm. Wow, Is it a boy or a girl *It's a girl, a girl? *Ooh, the babies a girl baby *I have a baby sister, this is grr-ific *Can I see her?-Yes big brother, go meet your baby sister. *The baby is in there! let's look. *She so-so little *Do you want to hold her?-can I? *Sure, come sit in this chair over here *Okay, I Going to hold the baby. *Big Brother Daniel, Meet your baby sister *Hi Baby Sister, I'm your big brother Daniel. *Ga, Ga? (Gurgling) *Look at her little noses and her little ears and her little paws. *Oh look, she's touching my paw. *Mom, Dad, Grandpere, Look, she's touching my paw. *Maybe she's saying Hi! *Hi baby sister, I couldn't wait to meet you. *Playing music in the park made the waiting time easier and reading my favorite baby book, Margaret's Music. *Margaret's Music? I Always loved that book and that nome. Me too? *I had a Grandma Margaret who was very special to me. *Do you think.. We should name the baby... Margaret? *Baby Margaret? I like that! *You look like a Baby Margaret. *You Do Look Like A Baby Margaret *Margaret Tiger, I Like the sound of that. *Margaret it is. *My Baby Sister Is named Margaret. Hello baby Margaret! Hello! *I want To give Baby Margaret the book. *Grandpere, do you have the... present? *I do! I do! *Here it is big brother Daniel. *I'm so excited to give this book to Baby Margaret. *Here you go Baby Margaret, this is for y---- (wailing) Oh, the baby's crying *I can't give her the book if she's crying *I guest I'll give to her later. Why is Margaret Crying? *Well... Maybe She's Hungry. *I'm going to feed her and then we'll be ready to go home. *OK, OK, Daniel Will you help me get the baby Carriage ready? *It's Outside.-OK! *Thank you my helper tiger. Leaving the Hospital *OK Daniel you put the blanket in and I'll check the wheels. *Everything looks good *Here we go, one baby carriage, ready my baby. *Here comes mom! - That's My Girl. *Here you go, Tiger Family.-Thanks Dr. Anna. *For everything, Bye Dr. Anna. *Bye Bye! *We're going to take you home now Baby Margaret *(crying) *Hmm, Looks like she's a little fussy *A Stroll in the carriage might help her feel calm and happy *Aww Baby Margaret is happier now. *You're good with babies, Mom, - thank you. *Can I help push the carriage, too? *That would be a big help big brother. At Jungle Beach *Here we are at home. *Here we go. are we ready? *I can't wait to show Baby Margaret her new home. *I'll take that for you, mom because I'm a big helper tiger. *Thank you Daniel *Thanks Daniel, Thank you my special Daniel. *Baby Margaret, This is the living room and this is the trolley track and this is the kitchen with the cozy breakfast nook and the fishes! Blub Blub Blub! and this is the door to Jungle Beach, where we play sometimes and here's my bedroom. *We're home, Baby Margaret! This is your home. *Tigey Kisses, Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah! *Daniel, I Have your present for Baby Margaret! *Thanks Grandpere! I can give Baby Margaret the Margaret Music Book Now! *Here's a present for you, Baby Margaret *(wailing) *She's crying again *I guess I can't give her the present now, either. *Dad, why do babies cry so much? *Well babies cry to tell us something. *Like Right now.. I think she needs her diaper changed. *You know Daniel Babies can't use their words to tell us what they want, like big brother tigers can. *I'll change Baby Margaret's diaper. *Can I Help? Sure big brother. *Let's change her in her room and you can bring me a diaper. *Come on. *This is your room, Baby Margaret *OK, OK, Easy shh...There there OK! off whttheld diaper. *Good girl? yes. *Oh that's a good. Oh yes it's good. *Here's a diaper, Mom! Thank you big brother helper and on with the new! *Ta-da! That's my girl Oh. *is the baby happy now> yup. one fresh diaper did the trick, yes it did. *Come with me to get the Margaret Music book and we can give it to her now, *Got it! I can't wait to give it to her. *This is for you Baby Mar... (Crying) *Oh No! the baby's crying again, why? *Well I'll not too sure. she did sleep and she did eat and we change her diaper. right and we change the diaper. So I'm not sure what she needs now? *Hmm... Baby Margaret need something. *Do you think I can help? *Maybe, Baby Margaret, I have a present for you. it's a book and I used to love it when I was a baby. *Ok, now I'm going to read this book to you. (Daniel Reading The Book To Margaret) *The baby stopped crying because she needed me. her big brother. Катигорїꙗ:Trapscript